1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector in which an electronic module is received.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development trend of miniature and multifunctional electronic devices, consumer electronics devices such as cell phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) etc., are designed to provide camera module for capturing pictures. Therefore, there is a demand employing socket connectors to mount the camera module to those electronics devices.
A CN Patent No. 2687894, issued on Mar. 23, 2005, discloses such a connector. The connector comprises an insulated base, a number of U-shaped contacts mounted in the insulated base, and a shield encompassing the insulated base so that a space is formed to receive a camera module. The contact has a securing portion received in the insulated base, and a contact portion folded from the securing portion and extending beyond the insulated base for electrical connection to a corresponding pad of the camera module. The shielding is stamped from an integral metallic piece and has four continuous shielding walls, each of which has a number of openings and retaining tabs or arms formed in the opening and extending into the receiving space for holding the camera module.
However, the retaining arms are ineffective from shock of the electronic device. Further, the retaining arms are inconvenient to rework the defective camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical modular connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.